Dirtydirty things
by LucianHarding89
Summary: Ian and Lucy have been dating for a few months and are filming the 7x20 sex scene for Ezria. Ian decides to have a little “fun” with Lucy. What will she do about it?


**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy! Ian! We need you on set five." Marlene said through the walkie-talkie that's on the table. Currently I am straddling Ian while having a very passionate make out session. Me and Ian groan in frustration and reluctantly get up to go shoot an Ezria "colorful scene." As Ian refers it to. We get In the pink Pretty Little Liars golf cart and drive there.

Once we get there Marlene starts explaining the scene to us. "Ok so Lucy you're gonna be wearing tiny shorts an pasties and Ian you will be wearing boxers." Ian strips to his boxers and I go change into the very tiny shorts and put the pasties on. No one on set knows that me and Ian are dating. Not even Troian and she's my closest friend on set.

I climb in the bed and await Ian's arrival. He climbs in bed and we have about ten minutes before they start shooting due to the camera messing up a bit. "I wish those tiny shorts, pasties and thong were not on right now." He whispers on my ear.

"How do you know I'm wearing a thong?" I whispered back. "Because I know you." "Well apparently not that well cause," I lean in closer so my lips are centimeters away from his forgetting where we are, "I'm not wearing any." Ian groans quietly. "Are you now Mrs. Hale?" "No sir." And with that I back away and lay down on my back.

Ian leans over so he's whispering in my ear, "well I wish we were at home, so I could rip those tiny shorts right off of you, take you up stairs and fuck you so hard you couldn't walk for a week." My eyes shoot open and stare at him with pure lust. I can feel myself getting wet at his comment.

Ian has a mischievous smirk on his face as I pant out desperate for him to touch me. Just then somebody clears their throat. "Ok guys we're ready. And 3...2...1 action!" Marlene calls out and Ian rolls ontop of me, I have the plastic feeling sheet on my body, we kiss with pure love and then I roll ontop of Ian with my legs on either side of him. Just then the sheet starts to fall so I bite Ian's lip, silently telling him to pull it up. He does so without ruining the scene and we continue. I cup his face and my other hand travels up his arm, to his neck. I gasp a little when I feel his hand go from my back to gaze the side of my breast. I continue kissing him and then sit up, out of frame, and take the sheet from my body. Ian licks his lips in anticipation as I pull the sheets over our body's and giggle.

While under the sheet I palmed Ian's man hood through the boxers he was wearing and lean down to whisper in his ear, " when we get done here, I want you to fuck me to where I can't move for a week." I heard Ian groan in my ear and I sit up a tad to forcefully kiss him with pure lust and love. "Annnd... CUT! Good job you guys." Marlene says as the stage hands hand me and Ian our robes. We put them on and go to my dressing room. Ian puts on his sweat pants and a shirt and I put on a miniskirt and a crop top and We exit the lot to go to Ian's car.

It was now 10:30 at night and Once we get to his car Ian pins me up against it and feirously kissed my lips. He scooted us over so we were next to the back door. He opened it and I turned around to climb in and he smacked my bare ass cause my skirt rode up my backside. I gasped and turned my head to see Ian smirking. I got in all the way and Ian followed. I attached our lips as soon as I heard the door close.

Ian pushed me back so I was lying down in the back seat and he was hovering over me. I took off my shirt and Ian did the same. He let his hand travel to my lower region to discover I am In fact not wearing any panties. He slipped two fingers inside of me and began pumping in and out while also kissing my neck. Right as I was about to release he stopped everything. The kissing and the pleasure of his hand. "Ian!" "I want to feel your walls clench around my tounge as I send you into an orgasmic bliss." He said huskly. I instantly got wetter at his words and he tracked down to put his face in between my thighs.

His tounge slipped into my core and begin tounge fucking me. He brought both of his hands up to unclasp my bra and one hand went to pinching my nipple while the other found its way to my clit. He rubbed it feriously, pushing me over the edge into my own orgasmic world. Once I had come down from my high, Ian was back at my lips I pushed my skirt off and then using my feet I pushed his sweat pants and boxers off and Ian helped at the end. I looked Ian in the eye and said, " I need to feel you inside of me. Fuck me until I can't move anymore." And with that Ian thrusted into me all at once making me scream in bliss. "God IAN!" He began thrusting in and out of me making me moan his name over and over again. He then attached his lips to my nipple, making me cum again.

I came down from my high and kissed Ian forcefully before moving to straddle him. I sank back down on his erection, moaning at the feeling of being filled to the hilt with Ian's large dick and began bouncing up and down, Ian helping me by having his hands on my hips. I had my hands on Ian's chest to steady myself. "Luce... I'm gonna- oh god goose I'm so close." Ian moaned in my ear. "I am too." I panted. To send me and Ian over the edge I pulled all the way off slowly and then fast and hard, sunk back on his member. "Oh god!" I screamed as I came for the third time tonight. Ian right behind me. We sat there for a minute my hands on his shoulders and then I got off and got doggy style in the back seat.

I have never had sex from behind so this was exciting for me. I guess Ian got the hint because next thing I know he's behind me sliding his erection into my pussy from behind. He began pounding into me as my breast bobbed back and forth with each thrust, me moaning his name constantly. Without warning Ian came in me and me not long after. I turned around and collapsed ontop of him not having any energy left. Somehow he picked me up put my shirt and skirt back on, put me in the front passenger seat, got in the drivers seat and drove us to his house. I fell asleep on the way there and was awoken by Ian gently shaking me awake. "Luce... Lucy wake up." He said. I woke up with a groan still tired and turned to look at him. "Now what was the point of waking me up? You should know that I can not and won't be able to walk until at least tomorrow morning." "Yeah. That was dumb." We chuckled and he got out of the car to come pick me up bridal style. He carried me upstairs, out one of his shirts on me and we got under the covers. My head was on his chest, his on my head, our arms were around each other and our legs were tangled. "I love you Lucy Goosey." "I love you too shiman." And Just like that I fell asleep in the love of my life's arms listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
